The Biblical Adam and Eve
by AlphaBunny
Summary: Set after the Battle of Canary Wharf, Rose never ended up in Pete's world but Pete, Jake and Mickey ended up in hers. Pete has gained control of Torchwood London and has began to rebuild it with some help from Torchwood Cardiff. A new Torchwood needs new agents though and thanks to Toshiko's computers they have found two excellent candidates. Established 10/Rose


_Disclaimer; We don't own Doctor Who or its characters, however this story does introduce two of our original characters_

* * *

In the rebuilt Torchwood London several computers ran; they were scanning all cameras in search of people who fought back in the attempted Cyberman and Dalek invasion to find possible new agents. So far all people found had been killed but they still kept looking. An alarm went off one of the monitors then on the one beside it also. Tosh walked over to the screens and they began playing them back; the left screen showed a woman in early 20's being chased by a Dalek in a warehouse. The right screen showed a man the same age being chased by a Cyberman in what looked like the same warehouse. Both the humans suddenly hid behind metal support beams as the aliens fired. The beams flew across the screen then seemed to change screens and hit the other alien. The man then appeared on the woman's screen and the two left together. Face recognition started running as Tosh went to find someone to show this to.

Tosh had gotten Ianto and Gwen showing them the tapes. "Well we may have found a couple new agents after all. Any ID on them yet?"

"Still searching for the woman but we did get an 80% match on male, which given the footage, is going to be as close as you can get," Tosh handed them a print out of a driver's license.

"So let's go meet this Adam then. Thanks Tosh."

Eve opened the door of apartment she and Adam shared. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm Officer Cooper." Gwen held up her old police badge covering where it said Cardiff instead of London. "This is Officer Jones we're looking for an Adam Whelan."

Eve smiled. "I'll just check if he is still here," she then closed the door.

"She looks like the girl from the camera," Ianto said.

"Yep."

Eve found her older twin brother eating cereal while sitting in the couch, "what did you heck this time? There are two 'police' at the door wanting to see you."

Adam mumbled a word sounding like shit as he scrambled to stand up. "Tell them I'm not here, I'm going to the lock down room," Adam said, running to their sealed hidden room where his hacking gear was.

"But they're," he was already gone, "my brother the paranoid hacker," she mumbled going back to the door.

"Sorry looks like he already left for work."

"That's alright may we speak with you though?"

"Yeah sure," Eve said, "but first who are you really cause you're not the police."

Ianto looked at Gwen, "we work with Torchwood, and we have footage of you and Adam destroying a Dalek and a Cyberman in a warehouse near the river," Ianto said. Eve moved out of the door to let them.

"Wondered if there was anyone left of you lot?"

"You already knew about Torchwood?"

"Grew up in the Torchwood house so yeah I know about it. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment." She left them in the front room as she went to get Adam out of lock down. "You coming out here or what?" she asked, sticking her head around the door.

Adam jumped slightly and looked away from the computer screen that had a live feed of the living room playing. "Who are they?"

"Like you weren't watching the front door too," Eve rolled her eyes, "Torchwood. Come on."

Adam got up and grabbed his knife from the cabinet. He put it in his pocket and slowly followed his sister to the room where the Torchwood agents waited. Ianto and Gwen looked over as they came in.

"So your Adam then and you are?"

"Eve," Gwen smirked. "Yes like Adam and Eve from the Bible," Eve said automatically, "now why are you here?"

"While we are here to offer you two a job."

Adam narrowed his eyes and felt his knife in his pocket. "What kind of job?"

"From the video we have seen field agents, but we will be better able to tell after we take you back to the hub."

"And we're supposed to just go with you and take your word for it?"

"Yeah pretty much."

In the span of 5 seconds, Adam pulled his knife out and lunged at Gwen. He grabbed her right wrist and turned her around to pin her arm behind her. He used his body weight to send her to the floor and straddle her left arm to her side. He held his blade to her throat and pulled her arm up higher on her back. Ianto jumped, trying to help Gwen but Eve already had him on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gwen asked him.

"Tell us what you want."

"We did," Ianto said from where he was pinned to the floor with a katana blade in his face. "We have a security video tape of you two running with a Dalek after one and Cyberman after the other they shot at you but missed and killed each other. We are from Torchwood Cardiff here helping Torchwood London rebuild and they need more agents so we came to find you to ask if you wanted the job."

Adam looked at Eve, asking her if she believed what they were saying. Eve shrugged and removed her boot from Ianto's chest and stepped back letting him get up but she didn't sheath her katana. Adam copied Eve's actions, staying tense and ready to spring into action.

"We'll go with but we keep our weapons and no funny business," Eve said, pointing the katana back at Ianto.

"No funny business got it," Ianto said then he and Gwen led the way to the door as Eve sheathed the sword.

"What lovely couple," Gwen whispered to Ianto.

"Why is it when people met us the first thing they think of is the Bible and first thing they assume is we're a couple? Getting tired of people thinking I'm dating my twin brother," Eve muttered grabbing her leather trench coat and tossing Adam his jacket.

Adam followed the group silently but smirked at his sister. They followed them to the SUV and got in back while Gwen rode shotgun and Ianto drove them to the London hub.

"Big Ben?" Eve said looking up, "Seriously?"

"Yep the first hub was destroyed and the new one has been rebuilt here," Gwen said as they led them inside to them stairs after about two floors worth of flights they reach bottom and a steel door without a handle.

Ianto swiped a card he pull out of his packet through a digital reader by the door and leaned toward a black half sphere that was unhidden. After scanning his iris the sphere was recovered and the door slid open. Eve glanced at Adam who was smiling like he when found a new toy.

Adam hopped slightly on his feet. His excitement only grew when they walked into the hub and he saw all the hardware systems.

"Techie," she smirked as they followed Gwen and Ianto around. The meet Mickey and Tosh who Adam enjoy speaking tech with and meet Pete Tyler who was in charge now, they also saw two other agents; one was Jake and other also new.

"So do you want the job?"

Adam ran around the computers, "Only if I get access to the computer hardrive and software systems."

"Mickey could probably use a hand with them when Miss Sota returns to Cardiff with her team," Pete said nodding.

"That will be a yes then."

"Great. Eve we'll need to do a fight test on you then you two get a checkup and blood drawn then you can get your ID's and go home. Training starts first thing tomorrow." The twins headed down to the next floor with them.

There were 3, technically 4, floors. The main one with computers and offices, then below that was the gym, kitchen, infirmary and crash room then lowest floor was split in two connected by only one door, it was the shooting range and alien holding area, it also had its own special entrance connect to an underground parking lot. The fourth floor was actually above the main floor and it housed the hubs generators. They stopped in the gym first.

"Derek we have test for you."

A large heavy muscled black man walked over; he looked at Adam and Eve a second then said, "The guy I give 10 seconds. The little lady I'll be nice and give 6," Eve removed her jacket and handed it and her katana to Adam.

Eve stepped on to the floor mat with Derek the turned Adam, "how long?" she asked meaning how long did Adam guess it would take her to put him on the floor.

"Hmm...5 seconds"

"First rule don't turn back in a fight even to talk to your boyfriend," Derek swung at her while she was looking at Adam.

She grabbed his wrist turning it so you could hear the joint pop pulling his balance off. She then jumped, placing her legs around his neck and taking him to the mat; she still held his wrist and could dislocate or brake it or with her legs around neck could strangle him but she let him up after a couple seconds. Ianto and Gwen starred, mouths partly open along everyone else in the gym. Ianto looked at his stop watch which he hadn't even released the button to start it.

"Brother not boyfriend," Eve corrected after letting him up and jumping up from the mat to her feet.

"Dammit, I knew I should have gone with 3 seconds," Adam said smiling.

Eve chuckled walking off the mat taking her coat and sword back. "So you going to show us to the exam rooms?"

Gwen and Ianto snapped out the trance like shock. "Yeah just follow us."

"Can't wait to see Owen hit on her," Martha and Owen drew blood and asked health questions before doing other tests like cardio, hearing and sight. It was noted in the twins' records that their hearts were not on the left side of their chests but that Adam's was center and Eve's on the right. Owen did try to hit on Eve but didn't get far after Ianto warned him what she did to Derek.

Adam and Eve turned toward the door to the medical room when they heard an angry voice. They were greeted with a tall skinny man in a brown pin stripped suit barging in. He was carrying a blonde girl who seemed to be unconscious. "Martha!" he yelled.

Martha jumped out of her chair sending it rolling in the opposite direction. "What happened?"

"What do you think? She wondered off again," the Doctor snapped but Martha knew it was because he was worried about Rose.

Martha checked Rose over. "She's alright Doctor just bump on the head may have bit of a headache when she wakes up bit she'll be just fine."

"Doctor? Like lick the wall in library save the queen from the werewolf Doctor?" Eve whispered in Adam's ear as he typed in her med file; she was not allowed pain killers stronger than ibuprofen.

The Doctor froze but continued to talk to Martha like he didn't hear anything. Adam smiled and whispered back, "That would be cool but I don't think they could live that long and still look that young, sis."

"We're in Torchwood Adam," Eve replied watching the Doctor, "We fought a Dalek and a Cyberman and lived don't cha think a little that just maybe it they might be." Adam gave Eve a glare to not press it.

"Well and who may you be?" The Doctor asked, bouncing on his heels.

"I'm Eve this is Adam," Eve told him.

The Doctor looked between them. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the original Adam and Eve would you?"

"Supposed to be," Eve shrugged, "depends how you look at evolution. And you are?"

"She's Rose and I'm the Doctor," he said happily.

"Doctor who?" Adam asked.

"Just the Doctor."

"Don't you have a real name?"

"Hey! The Doctor is a real name."

"On what planet?"

"Gallifrey."

"So you're an alien and you just walked in to Torchwood willing?" Eve said, wanting the facts straight.

"Yes, well, that is. This is a new Torchwood that doesn't hunt aliens, I mean me. I see what you mean though," the Doctor rambled on.

"Do you every stop talking?" Adam asked suddenly.

"No he doesn't," Rose said sitting up.

Eve smacked Adam on the back of the head. "Rude, ginger," she scolded. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other before busting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked.

"Sorry its joke we have. You see the Doctor is rude but not ginger," Rose answered after the laughing subsided some. Adam nodded his head and rolled his eyes.

"What else do we have to do so we can go home?"

"Get our ID Mister impatient," Eve told him.

"So you're new here then," Rose said.

"Yep got hired and start tomorrow."

"So are you two part of Torchwood also?" Adam asked.

"No no no no!" The Doctor said rapidly. Adam gave him a confused look and turned to Rose for an explanation.

"My dad runs this one but we don't actually work here since the Doctor is still not happy with last Torchwood," she said.

The Doctor nodded his head and took Rose's hand. Adam raised an eyebrow. Rose smiled at the Doctor before give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Eve saw a flicker of want in Adam's eyes.

"While we should be heading out. Nice meeting you," Adam and Eve then left the infirmary.

"You like him don't you?"

Adam shrugged but didn't look at his sister.

The Doctor smiled at Rose. Rose watched Adam and Eve leave she had also seen the want in Adam's eyes which she actually found cute.

"What are you smiling about Rose Tyler?" The Doctor asked, oblivious to what Rose and Eve knew.

"Oh just adorably clueless you guys are sometimes," she told him still smiling. The Doctor's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind it love," Rose told him; he'd figure it out eventually.

Adam, Eve, the Doctor, Rose, Jake, and Mickey were out at bar together celebrating Adam and Eve's first full week at Torchwood and their having set the record of most weevils caught at once. In the past week Adam's crush had gotten desperate even to the point to where it was rubbing off on Eve who was starting to feel attracted to Rose since after her last boyfriend, Steve, she had basically given up on find good partner who was male. When looking at the group they would see the line up from left to right as: Mickey, Rose, Doctor, Adam, Eve, and Jake.

Between drinks, Adam looked at the Doctor and watched with jealously as he flirted with Rose. Rose had seen the glances Adam gave the Doctor so she elected to slip away for moment. Eve had gotten Jake and Mickey into a discussion so they were busy. She was starting to get tired of all emotions with Adam since she knew that he just said it he would relax and probably actually move past it. The Doctor watched as Rose walked away. He turned to Adam and frowned at seeing Adam's sad face.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, placing his hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam glanced at the hand then at the Doctor's face hopefully.

"Nothing I just…"

"What?"

Adam sighed. _'Maybe there is a chance.' _"There is a person I really care about but they only look at another. They keep responding to my advances but then turn around and go to the other person. I don't know what to do," the Doctor thought for a moment.

"Well maybe they are unsure about your motivations and they just need something solid to let them know what you're sending them in your advances." The Doctor said with a smile, hoping he helped his friend.

"So just show them?" Adam asked hesitantly. The Doctor nodded. In the next moment Adam had grabbed the Doctor's labels and kissed him full on the mouth. Adam clenched his eyes shut, sending a prayer, while the Doctor's eyes grew impossibly wide.

Eve blinked bit shocked at that, Jake and Mickey were completely unaware of what just happened and kept talking, Rose who been watching from across the room was also shocked but admittedly, to herself anyway, had liked the sight of the Doctor being kissed by another man or at least by Adam. The Doctor finally pulled away and fell onto the floor. He looked at Adam in shock and confusion.

"What was that?" The Doctor yelled.

"I was only taking your advice," Adam said, withdrawing a bit.

"But...but...but!" The Doctor babbled, confused.

Mickey looked at the Doctor as he babbled on confused

"What we miss?"

"Something big," Eve said softly glancing at Rose who was biting her lip clearly trying to hold on to control. Eve left quickly before Adam's desperation made her do the something. She went outside the cool air helping to clear her head. Adam looked away and got up and walked out of the room. The Doctor watched him, not knowing what to do.

Rose had followed Eve outside to ask a favor that completely sober she wouldn't ask. "Eve?" Rose found her back to the brick wall.

_'Damn it.'_ "Yep."

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor," Eve waited for her to go on, "I.. uh I want to know what it's like to kiss a girl," Eve wondered a moment how mad her parents would be if she killed her brother.

"Alright," she said after couple heart pounding seconds. Rose looked up at her now having looked away, Rose kissed her and Eve couldn't help but kiss back causing it to grow stronger till they had to pulled apart for air.

Rose blushed looking away as she mumbled a thank you before going back inside. Eve slipped down the wall till she was sitting the kiss had relieved the tension and as soon she calmed down she probably wouldn't worry about the crush at all anymore.

The Doctor turned the corner after seeing Rose and Eve, which he would admitted got him a bit flustered. He found Adam sitting in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest. The Doctor kneeled before Adam. "I'm sorry Adam, I didn't mean to lead you on." Adam looked away from the Doctor. "I do know someone though," the Doctor said with a smile.

Eve stood bit shaky and started walking down the sidewalk towards home. She pulled out her cell to text Adam, 'walking home need the air,' she then hit send and kept walking her hands in her coat packets not really thinking about getting her katana out of the car. A tall figure watched her from the shadows.

Eve turned quickly looking behind her but there was nothing. "Bloody nervous," she muttered the kiss had put her on edge that or it was the cold as temperature seemed to drop.

She kept walking when she heard a scream from the alley a ways a head of her. She ran toward it though everything in her said not to. She rounded the corner to find a woman on the ground a shadowed figure over her but the figure vanished. She knelt beside her; the woman was clearly dead as she started up at the sky with glazed unblinking eyes.

Eve stood tense her hand slipped in her coat pulling out a long dagger, "You're still there, I know it."

His shadow circled her. A menacing laugh echoed through the ally.

"Enough games," Eve said ignoring the chill that ran up and down her spine.

The shadow seemed to agree as it stopped laughing, before Eve could move, do or say anything it pinned her roughly to the wall. Its body felt human except it was cold and dead. Then it kissed her on mouth, not soft or gentle either but with same power and roughness that it pinned her with. She could taste the metallic tang from the woman's blood on it mouth.

Then it backed off standing a few feet away but cloaked in shadows so she couldn't see it except the eyes. The irises were black but shown blood red. Eve remembered the dagger she still held and threw it at the figure but it was gone and the knife stuck in the wooden phone poll outside the alley.

The rest of the group rounded the corner. Adam ran up to Eve and hugged her.

"Are you ok? We heard a scream."

Eve nodded hugging him back trying to keep from shacking. She glanced over at the woman not really trusting her voice yet. The rest of the group looked at the body moving to it but Adam held her tighter. Jake looked back at Eve guessing just how close it had been to being her lying there instead.

"We will keep you safe," Jake swore. Eve gave him small smile.

"Do you know what did it boss?" Mickey asked as the Doctor as he examined the dead woman. The Doctor pulled out his glasses and examined the body.

"There," the Doctor said, pointing to the two puncture wounds in her neck.

"You mean a vampire did these. Their real?"

The Doctor nodded his head as he stood up and put his glasses in his pocket.

"How do you kill it then stake through the heart?"

"Won't do any good since its heart doesn't beat anymore," Eve then regretted sharing that bit of information as everyone looked at her apparently surprised she would know that. The Doctor looked her up and down. Eve looked at the ground.

"What are you not telling us?" Jake asked.

"He pinned me to wall if he had a heartbeat I would have felt it," Eve told them, it was the truth just not all of it. They all nodded their heads.

"Well we need info," Jake said, heading to the hub. Everyone else followed behind.

They returned to the hub and began looking for unusual deaths involving two small marks on the neck and the body drained of blood. They found two others in London, and more in other places, the dates made a trail of them leading to Romania and dating all the way back to the late 1600s.

"So if it's the same one it's over 400 years old," Mickey said.

"Hmm...that's young," the Doctor said.

"For you, boss."

Eve looked at the locations the vampire never stayed in on place longer than two months.

"It's like it's looking for something but what could a vampire be looking for?" Rose said also looking at the information.

"Always asking the right questions Rose Tyler," the Doctor praised.

Rose blushed a little, "so what's it looking for then?"

"No clue," the Doctor said. Adam and the Doctor typed on the hub computers. Adam motioned for everyone to look at his screen.

"Vampires take mates?" Eve said as they read everything there was on vampire lore, since some had to be true to the legend.

"Yes but they can only mate with those that they have marked as already theirs," Adam said.

"How do they mark them?" Jake asked.

"With a kiss," the Doctor answered.

"Bit cliché isn't it" Rose said as they kept looking at screen trying to filter the fact from fiction. Eve backed away from them she was a danger to them now and she was terrified she'd get them killed if the tried to help her.

"This vampire is it going to take Rose as its mate?" Mickey asked earning a glare from everyone there, "I'm just saying that you're a bit of a trouble magnet."

"It can't take her, a vampire is a telepathic creature like the time lords so it can't take someone who's already in a telepathic bond," the Doctor growled. Adam looked at Eve as she backed away.

"Eve? Is there something you would like to tell the class?"

Eve smiled at him, "Just going to relax a bit still kinda jumpy," she then left the computer station and head down stairs to fire range.

Adam watched as she left before turning back to monitor.

"Do you think it kissed her?" Rose asked no one in particular.

Eve passed a bit before finally picking up a gun and fired at a target. She fired half the clip before she froze; the temperature in the room had just dropped.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She asked not moving.

Adam froze and ran down the stairs, the rest of the group following.

Meanwhile a figure walked up behind Eve and breathed on her neck. "You know why I'm here, as for how I got in here; that is for me to know and you to never find out."

Eve spun around and fired the rest of the clip into him, the bullet holes appeared but soon closed over again, "shit."

He took the emptied gun from her tossing it away as Adam and Jake's yelling could be heard from the stair way.

The vampire smiled. "Ah as clever as ever Eve, creator of beings." he trailed his cold hands over her cheek as he backed her into the wall. "I remember when you created my race, but then you betrayed us and created the wolf humans," the vampire growled, running his sharp nail over her cheek, drawing blood.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eve said trying to keep from wincing at the sharp pain. "You got the wrong person buddy," she tried to stab him but he caught her wrist.

He smelled her hair. "I don't think so. I know my mark anywhere."

"That doesn't mean I'm the one that created you or the werewolves," she kicked at him, pushing him back.

There was slamming of the stair well door as Adam and Jake in lead hurried toward the firing range.

"Eve!" Adam and Jake yelled. "Where are you?"

Eve opened her mouth to call to them but the vampire clamped a hand over her mouth having appeared behind her holding on to her to keep her from getting away. "You're coming with me my dear."

Eve flipped him over her and he crashed onto a table which collapsed under him. "Like hell."

The group heard it and Adam and Jake ran in through the door as the vampire stood up dusting off. Adam ran at the vampire.

"Don't touch my sister!" Adam tackled him and they wrestled. "Who the hell are you?" Adam asked.

"Vasil," he said before kicking Adam across the room and into the wall.

"Adam," Eve yelled trying to move to him but Vasil appeared in front of her grabbing her.

Jake ran at them trying to tackle him but landed on the floor hard.

Eve gasped for air as she opened her eyes; she looked around the stone room she wasn't in Torchwood anymore.

Adam punched the ground as the rest of the group came running down the stairs. "What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"Where's Eve?" Rose asked as Jake stood up.

Eve jumped away from Vasil as weevils came into the room.

"I don't know where she is..." Adam said, sounding defeated

"We can track her though right," Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "We have a bio-signature similar to hers," he said, looking at Adam.

"What?" Adam asked. Jake hit him over the head.

"We need a bio sample dumb ass!"

"Come on," Rose said and they then ran to the tardis.

"They'll find you," Eve said as he apparently gave commands to the weevils as they came back with shackles and chains.

"I plan on it," the vampire chuckled. The group ran into the tardis, Adam stopping for a moment to look around in surprise. The Doctor ran around the console.

"Yes it's big on the inside than the outside," Rose said as the Doctor tracked Eve.

"We are here," the Doctor said, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her to the door. Adam loaded his pistol and made sure he had his twin desert eagles.

"No," Eve groaned as the tardis faded in, the door opened and the group rushed out. "Go back," Eve yelled, too late the weevils grabbed them and soon had them in the shackles, Eve looked at the ground. She had been right she was just a danger to them now.

"What the hell?" Adam yelled, struggling against the chains.

"What do you want us for?" Rose asked as the Doctor stay close to her.

"Hmm...snacks possibly." Vasil gently grabbed Rose's chin and made her look at him. "Feisty girls are my favorite," he said, smirking before he slapped her across the face. The Doctor began to struggle, trying to get up and rip the vampire apart.

"Leave them alone," Eve growled at him, her position not much better though.

"Silence!" he said, smacking her and sending her to go across the floor.

"Eve!" Adam yelled.

Jake pulled at his chains but the weevil held them secure. Eve got to her feet not daring to look at her brother or the others. "If I change do you swear to let them go, and leave them alone?"

"Eve! No! Don't do it!" Adam yelled. The vampire thought for a few minutes.

"I will let them go one at a time over a period of time to insure that you will behave," Vasil said.

Eve shook her head, "no you let them all go after I'm changed. I'll behave so long as they are left alone."

"Fine," Vasil said, walking toward Eve. The weevils took the group away as Vasil led her to the bedroom. Eve could still hear the others yelling at her not to do it till he closed the door.

"Eve," Adam yelled again, struggling to get to his sister. The weevils pulled him away still struggling.

Vasil pushed her back on to the bed; he smiled at her as he leaned over her his fangs coming out. He swiftly bit her, Eve's body twitched at the initial pain as he feed. She waited for the pain to go away it didn't though and bite had paralyzed her so she couldn't fight him. The pain got worse the more blood she lost; it felt like claws ripping at her, tearing her apart. She screamed as the claws gripped her heart and she felt it stop beating, she then blacked out her eye rolling back in head.

Adam fell to his knees clutching at his chest.

"Adam what's wrong?" Jake knelt beside him.

"Eve's changing."

"You can feel it?" Mickey asked confused.

"The bond between twins is telepathic to a point," the Doctor explained.

It was over an hour before the weevils returned to the room and took them back the main one where Vasil was waiting for them smiling evilly his fangs still out.

"You promised Eve you'd let us go," Rose said since it was clear he wasn't going to.

"Sorry, change of plans. I need to make sure her transformation is finished correctly." Vasil looked them over carefully. "Pull the girl out, she will be the first to be tested," the Doctor growled and thrashed against his chains.

"Don't you dare! I will take her place!" the Doctor yelled.

"But I will have so much fun snacking on you. I love my blood depressed and aged," Vasil hissed happily.

The weevil holding Rose's chains pulled her forward.

Eve blinked slowly as she woke up, her senses where so much stronger now. She could see perfectly clear in pitch black room and she could hear voices in the main room through the closed door. She had heard what Vasil had said them, her fangs coming out briefly with anger on her still human part and hunger on vampire side that was growing stronger. She sat up and moved from the bed to the door, pausing in front of a mirror on the wall. She still had a reflection but it reflect what humanity she still had, it was faded and blurred. She walked out of the room, she could hear the groups six hearts beating fast their blood rush through their veins, and could smell their fear. The animal side of her was fighting for control as her bloodlust ate at her. She stood beside Vasil now.

"Eve!" Adam yelled.

Eve twitched at the loudness of his voice, "Don't have to yell big brother."

"Eve you don't have to do this. Fight it," Adam told her.

"You're better than he is," Jake said.

Eve looked at Vasil who smiled at her, he kissed just as strongly as when he'd marked her. The animal side took hold a moment and she kissed him back.

Adam and Jake stared in confusion and disbelief as they saw her reply to the kiss. The Doctor looked Eve up and down, watching for any signs of her to attack Rose.

He pulled away, looking back at Rose who the weevil pushed closer.

"You must be starving my queen," he smiled.

Eve looked at Rose her fangs showing as her eyes changed to black.

"Eve?" Rose said trying to speak through to her friend; Eve smiled but not evilly or hunger like Vasil it was like her old human self. Her smile faded as she turned on Vasil.

"You lied Vasil," she snarled kicking him across the room to smash into a stone wall. "Leave," she commanded the weevils and they did.

Eve quickly moved to the Doctor, she ripped open the shackle on his right wrist so he could help release the others with the sonic. But when she pulled the shackle open a sharp piece of metal nicked the Doctor and a dot of blood appeared and she froze staring at it. It was so small the others couldn't see it but the Doctor saw it when he looked down at his wrist not having felt the pain it was so small.

Eve swallowed breathing hard, the sweet scent of blood filling her nose making her hunger for it as the sound of the rushing blood roared in her head. She dropped the wrist shackle stepping away from him visible shacking as she fought control. The others looked at her concerned and confused, and she was actually relieved when Vasil hit her send her across the room and away from them, she lay still a moment in the rubble of the wall she a had smashed through before for getting up again, the pain of going through the wall dulled her hunger for blood.

Adam ran over to Eve when he was released. Mickey and Jake pulled their guns out. The Doctor ran over to Rose and released her, frantically looking her over.

"I'm okay," Rose reassured the Doctor.

"Stay back," Eve said to her twin as he got within 10 feet of her. She saw Mickey and Jake's guns drawn, "You can put those away they won't work on him."

They looked at her before putting them away. As soon as they put the guns away Vasil knocked them into the wall, and they fell unconscious.

Eve growled disappeared from where she was and reappeared behind Vasil and grabbed him be the neck throwing him across the large room. Vasil hit the wall but stood up and ran at Eve. Eve side stepped him at the last split second then kicked him sending him into a wooden table which broke in two. The Doctor Rose and Adam moved to where Jake and Mickey were still knocked out. Eve and Vasil fought awhile longer just blurs to the humans and time lord except when one hit a wall or crashed into furniture.

Jake came to after a few minutes and the Doctor had to restraint him or Adam sometimes to keep them from trying to jump in the fight, Mickey woke up little while later.

After punching Vasil and knocking him into a wall making only a smaller dent this time Eve's knees collapsed under her. She gasped in air shaking and sweating. The claws had returned and the bloodlust had grown even harder to control. Vasil smiled walking calmly over to her knelling beside as she was on her hands and knees. Her little remaining humanity was losing the fight against the animal instinct and he knew it.

Vasil threw rock shards at the group. Jake and Mickey ducked out of the way and the Doctor threw himself over Rose to protect her. The rock shards made multiple cuts on the Doctor's back, arms, and cheeks. Some cuts appeared on Adam's cheeks, arms and chest.

"Stop it," Eve pleaded, "Make it stop," the pain of bloodlust having grown stronger again with the nearly over powering smell of blood.

"Come on dear, your snack awaits," Vasil said. The Doctor hissed in pain as he moved to get off Rose. Adam stood up, ignoring his pain and slowly began walking toward his sister.

"Eve," Adam said softly.

Eve's head snapped to him and he stopped as she growled at him fangs bared eyes shining red to match Vasil's as he pulled her to her feet again.

"That's it," Vasil coaxed. Adam and the Doctor watched Eve closely.

She moved slowly towards Adam, Vasil walking behind her.

"Eveie please."

The red that shown in her eyes flickered to green then red then green again as Eve's last scraps of humanity tried to take control over the beast again. The Doctor got up and pulled Adam behind him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Trust me," the Doctor told Adam.

"Eve I know you're in there. You have to be hearing me. Do you really want to hurt your brother and friends? Let me help you. Just listen. Vasil did this to you, you have to fight back," The Doctor addressed Eve while backing up. The green in her eyes grew stronger as she paused looking at the Doctor.

_'If I don't change back you have swear to kill me,'_ she asked him mental since both vampires and Time lords were telepathic. The Doctor nodded sadly.

_'Thank you,'_ she smiled weakly at them before turning on Vasil and grabbing him by the throat before they both vanished.

They reappeared in the same room where Vasil had changed her, the human side wasn't in full control but enough to direct the beast. She pinned him to the wall and bit him she drawn his blood now then stepped away from his body that blackened as if burnt. It fell on to the floor were it then dissolved into ashes, Eve still a moment before falling to her hands and knees before coughing up mouthfuls of blood before vomiting, there was no bile or acid just more blood. She gasped as a small jolt ripped through her and she felt her heart beat again before losing consciousness beside the large pool of blood.

The group ran into the other room and Adam fell to his knees by Eve's body. Jake knelt beside him carefully to avoid the blood. Rose noticed the ashes along with Mickey.

"Guess Vasil bit the dust then," he said. Adam picked Eve up.

"We need to get you and Eve cleaned up," the Doctor said to the twins. He stiffly began walking back towards the Tardis, ignore his wounds and planning how to help Adam and Eve.

They went to the Tardis as Rose called Torchwood London's doctor to come in and check them over. They landed and since he leaved close he arrived minute later. Jake helped Adam get Eve into one of the exam beds he checked her over then attached her to blood bag after reassuring them she was human again after that he stitched Adam and the Doctor up.

"I told you I was fine," the Doctor whined to Rose.

"Yes but what you say doesn't mean you are," Rose said as she cleaned up some other smaller cuts as Bobby finished with Adam. The Doctor gave Rose a kiss on her cheek. Adam looked away from the scene and watched as Jake moved into Eve's room.

He sat for a while watching as her chest rose and fell slowly. Eve woke slowly the first thing she noticed was that her senses seemed sharper than before. She could hear the ticking of the clock every clearly though the closest one was in the next room. She could smell the banana pile the Doctor had thrown in the waste basket on the other side of the room.

Her senses weren't as sharp as when she had been a vampire but they were much sharper than before. She could hear soft breathing beside her, and could feel a slight weight on her hand. She opened her eyes looking over at Jake, she moved to sit up.

"Hey," he smiled at her helping her sit up, "How you feeling?" Jake asked.

"Better," she said though she was still kind of pale, "What about you? You hit the wall kinda hard."

"I'm fine," Jake said, sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"That's good," Eve said giving him small smile she then looked down at the bed, "I'm sorry bout earlier."

"It's no problem. You can't blame yourself it was Vasil's fault."

"Still I asked him to change me and I almost turned on all of you," Jake put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did it to keep us safe, you didn't know he would betray you. And you didn't turn on us, you fought it. You have no reason to blame yourself," this managed to get another smile out of Eve.

She looked back up at him blushing slightly when she noticed how close they were there nose almost touching now that she lifted her head. Jake looked at her with gentle eyes and gently cupped her left cheek in his right hand, running his finger over her cheek. Hesitantly and slowly he leaned in towards her until his lips lightly brushed hers. Eve's eyes widened a split second then closed as she leaned into the feather kiss returning it a little stronger. Jake pulled back slowly after a few more seconds, not wanting to push his luck.

Eve also pulled back hearing people moving towards the room. Mickey walked through with Adam the Doctor and Rose, Eve had told Bobby she didn't need a sitter and to go home and be with his wife and baby.

"What are you 2 up to?" Rose asked noticing the slight blush in Eve's cheeks still.

Jake coughed and moved to stand up so Adam could sit next to his sister.

"How you doing sis?"

"I'm fine. Being doing better soon you people stop asking me how I'm doing every 5 seconds," Eve told them.

"Sorry," Adam said. Eve smiled at Adam's puppy pout. Mickey remembered what he still held, Bobby had asked him to get something for Eve to eat preferable a fruit "here Eve" Mickey tossed it to her and she caught it.

"No! It's evil!" The Doctor yelled, trying to swat the pear out of her hand.

"It's a pear it's not evil," Eve held the pear out of reach of the Doctor. Eve started to take a bite then froze when her teeth broke through the skin. She removed the pear looked at it a second sourly then chucked it across the room and into the trash bin.

"Nice shot," Rose said.

"Told you so," the Doctor mumbled.

"Ok I was wrong, they are," Eve took a drink of water, "now everything tastes all pear like."

The Doctor laughed as he walked away and down the hallway.

Mickey left behind the Doctor to go home, Jake and Adam left the room to get something to drink leaving the girls alone.

Rose sat down next to Eve. "Sorry about the other night," Rose apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Eve said confused

Rose blushed. "Uh, well, um the kiss"

Eve laughed a little, "Why?"

Rose looked away. "Because it was rude. I guess when you are married to a person who is rude and not ginger you pick up on his rudeness."

"It wasn't rude Rose," Eve told her, "If I didn't want to I wouldn't have said it was alright. Tell the truth thought that rude thing works with being related to rude gingers too."

Rose smiled. "I'm sure the Doctor is very jealous of Adam's hair. He has always wanted to be ginger."

Eve smiled at that, "You said when you're married; you and the Doctor are married?"

"Well, bonded not actually married."

"We will have to fix then won't we?"

Rose smiled and nodded her head. Just then the Doctor walked in and tossed a bundle of bananas to Eve. Adam and Jake walked in carrying 5 cups of tea.

Eve smirked, least she had something to do now on her 2 week mandatory leave Pete had given her. She took a banana and bit it; she blinked surprised looking at the Doctor eyes wide.

The Doctor smiled and nodded.

After close to half an hour it was 4 in the morning Rose and the Doctor left for the Tardis and Adam was sure Jake had things under control he left to go home and sleep. "You don't have to watch me Jake, I'm fine."

Jake shrugged, "Too bad."

Eve smirked at him as he turned out the lamp. Not long later Jake woke to soft whimpering sound, Eve twist in the sheet trying to fight some dreamt attacker.

"Eve?" Jake said concerned as he shook her awake, "Eve."

Eve struggled against him in her sleep before finally awaking with a scream that made Jake's blood cold. She jumped when she saw Jake before hugging him tightly her face buried in his chest, her shoulders shacking with sobs.

Jake held her and rocked her back and forth. He ran a hand through her hair to try and sooth her. "It's ok. Your ok I've got you."

Eve let out another strangled cry before she started talking, "was back in the alley, Vasil pinned me to the wall and he kissed me." she took a shacking breath, "then he changed."

"Into what?"

"Steve," Eve sobbed clutching Jake's black jacket with white knuckles, "it happened all over again."

Jake made a mental note to ask Adam who Steve was but he focused on the crying girl in his arms. "Your safe now Eve."

After continuing to sob for a while longer and with Jake holding her, racking her gentle while whispering her comfort eve finally falling before hand she said, "don't leave me, please."

Jake set her on the bed and intertwined their hands.

"I'm not going any where," he said before dropping a kiss on her head.

It was around 7 when Adam came to pick eve and take her back to the apartment. Jake stepped out of the room to talk to him as eve was still sleeping.

"Who is Steve?" Jake asked before being slammed into the wall by Adam.

"How do you know him?" Adam growled.

"She woke up from a nightmare," Jake answered.

Adam let him back down before leaning against the wall by Jake. Adam sighed before saying, "he was a really bad mistake."

"A mistake? What kind of mistake?" Jake asked him looking at him still leaning on the wall.

"He was a guy that Eve was with and hurt her really bad. She hasn't trusted guys since. If you want the full story she will have to tell you. All I can say is that monster is lucky I didn't a chance to kill him," Adam growled.

Jake looked back in the room Eve was starting to wake up. Eve blinked slowly her eyes stung some and she still felt tired, she looked at the door as Jake and Adam walked in.

"Hey Eveie, how you feeling today?"

"Good, tired," she shrugged getting up.

"Take it easy sis."

"I fine Adam," Eve told him standing up but she stumbled, Jake caught her, "thanks."

Jake nodded and steadied her. "Fine? Yeah right."

Eve smiled at that looking back up at Jake then blushed and looked back down, "fine now, promise."

Adam smiled at them, he liked Jake since he wasn't anything like Steve which he really liked since he knew his sister was falling for him and him for her, course he knew it would happen from the start.

"So sis you got 2 weeks off, what's the plan?"

"Ugg you had remind me, the plan is I'm going to be bored out of my mind." She said as they headed for the door.

"How so? You have me," Adam said with a smile.

"God," Eve groaned, "That's worse"

Adam swatted her arm and Jake laughed. Eve smirked as they headed out the door.

-2 days later Jake visiting Eve-

"Hey Eve can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Sure," Eve said as she made them tea.

"Who is Steve?" Eve paused not yet sure how to start. He deserved to know though since it was pretty clear a relationship had started to form in past few days.

"Was wondering when you would ask," she set the kettle she was holding aside. "He was my boyfriend about 3 years ago. First month was perfect then I moved in with him and I found out the man I thought I loved was a lie, those next 3 weeks were hell," she sighed still not having turned to look at Jake.

Jake walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He gently turned her around and gave her a hug. Eve rest her head on his chest she then told him about her living with Steve and her leaving him but ending up in a coma for month and a half.

"I've got you now, and I'll never let someone hurt you again," he told her holding her tighter.

Eve smiled, "I know." Jake smiled too hooking a finger under her chin to face him, his lips then lightly meet hers.


End file.
